ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmaline Austin
Emmaline Austin was not seen, but heard, in the "Four Days of the Cockatoo". Her voice was done by Michelle Hurd. Emmaline, is the daughter of Cecilia Jenkins. The younger sister of Reggie, and the sister-in-law of Doris Jenkins. She is also the aunt of Danitra & Jamal Jenkins. She is also the mother of Cheryl Austin and Casey Austin. She and her daughters, are residents of Detroit, Michigan. Not much is known about her elder daughter Cheryl. Other than the fact that she is now attending college. But her younger daughter Casey is a rambunctious jokester who likes to tell jokes and play pranks on people. Most of the time, she enjoys the humor and thinks she is funny. Not too much is known about Emmaline, other than the fact that she is a struggling alcoholic. During the events of "Don't Stop the Music" it was mentioned that she had fallen down and injured her heard. It was not disclosed how this happened. However, during this time her younger daughter Casey went to to stay with her brother's family and mother. Until she made her recovery. During this time, her elder daughter Cheryl stayed home to help her. Eventually she did recover from her fall. So Casey was able to come back home to her. Shortly after, during the events of the "Four Days of the Cockatoo" her mother convinced her that it was time to get the help she needed to stop drinking. So she went to stay at an alcohol treatment center. However, this meant she wasn't going to be able to look after Casey. So once again Casey went to stay with Reggie's family and Grandma Jenkins in Brooklyn, New York. She was worried Casey would think it was her fault. So she wrote Casey a letter. This was to explain to Casey, that she had to go away to get the help she needed to stop drinking. This way, she will become a much better mother. Also to know that nothing is her fault and not to blame herself for being sent away. But for a long time, Casey was too afraid to open the letter. Casey was afraid that she did something. And that this this was a goodbye letter. She finally called her brother's House. But nobody was home. So she left a message on the answering machine. They play it out loud on the speaker phone. In the message, she told Casey that she really missed her and that promised to call her back soon. This message and Ghostwriter's support, finally persuaded Casey to read the letter. This gave Casey a bit of closure. Then when Casey finally got hold of her, she and Casey had a nice chat with each other. Casey asked her if she was better yet. But she told her she still wasn't. So she was going to have to stay with her Aunt, Uncle and Grandma a while longer. Her mother told her that Casey would be all right. She was just a little homesick. Soon her brother, her sister-in-law, Mother and Nephew had a nice long talk with Casey. They explained to Casey that she still loves her. Also nothing was her fault. It was just that her mother needed to be at the Alcohol Treatment center. There she can take courses and speaks with doctors and counselors. This way she could finally stop drinking. So it would stop making her say and do things that she doesn't mean to do. So can be more responsible and a better mother to Casey. Also the best way to help her, was for her family to take care of her daughter. Until she made her recovery. Casey finally begun to understand. Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Parents